


The Best Christmas Gift

by darling_pet



Series: The "Christmas Wells" Series [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Season 1, whiskey and music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You don't want Doctor Wells to spend Christmas alone, especially when he was just injured by the Reverse Flash. Time to bust out his whiskey and crank the Christmas tunes.





	

“You really didn't have to stay with me, Miss (Y/L/N). You should be out celebrating with the rest of the team.”

“Doctor Wells, please,” you say. “You know I enjoy your company.” You had been invited to join Barry and company for a casual and festive party at his place. But seeing as Doctor Wells had been injured not that long ago by the Reverse Flash, wounds still pretty fresh, you didn't think it right to leave him alone tonight of all nights. _Even_ if he didn't necessarily celebrate Christmas anymore. “Plus, you've got that great stash of booze hidden here somewhere...”

“I like the way you think. The cabinet over there, bottom left.” You fetch the whiskey and a couple tumblers, bringing them back to the bed on wheels set up in the Cortex. “And don't tell Cisco,” he adds.

“Are you kidding? We don't want drunk Cisco running around the lab again.” You pour the golden liquid for Wells first and then for yourself.

“How about a little music?” you suggest.

“I suppose.” You turn on the local radio station, which had turned into an “all Christmas songs, all the time” channel since late November. A calming yet melancholy melody fills the room.

 

_I'm so hard to handle,_ _I'm selfish and I'm sad_

_Now I've gone and lost the best baby that I ever had._

_Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on._

 

Harrison puffs out one of those short laughs from his nose.

“What?” you ask.

“I may not take part in the Christmas festivities, but some of the songs really speak to me. This one, in particular, has been my favourite for many years now.” Wells is opening up and alluding to Tess. If there's one thing Harrison Wells doesn't do, it's talk about or allude to Tess Morgan. What should you say back?

“It's... a beautifully sad song. I quite like it as well. I guess that means you have good taste.” Wells looks like he appreciated that answer.

“Would you mind-?” he offers up his glass to you, hoping for a refill. You oblige and take care of your own as well.

“So, worst Christmas gift you've ever received,” you say. “Go.”

“Baseball glove. Nine years old.”

“Never one for sports were you?”

Wells laughs a little at that. “What gave me away?”

“How about the best gift, then?” He pulls his glasses off from his face and looks at you with a hard stare. The scratches on his forehead seem to stand out more without them.

“You being here with me, tonight.”

That is quite possibly the greatest thing you've heard this man say to you.

“Cheers to that, Doctor Wells.”


End file.
